I can't lose you twice
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: OS basé sur une rumeur concernant la mort du petit ami de Felicity. Quelle serait la réaction d'Oliver en apprenant que l'amour de sa vie lui avait menti pendant des mois, alors qu'ils se sont séparés à cause d'un secret. Et surtout comment va mourir cet homme ? Ma vision des épisodes 5.04 - 5.05.


**Coucou fans d'Olicity, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS un peu dramatique. Cet OS, se base sur une rumeur qui surviendrait soit dans le 5.04, soit dans le 5.05. Je vous présente donc ma vision de cet épisode.**

 **Je vous conseille les mouchoirs, car c'est une fic dramatique.**

 **Comme d'habitude, seule à trame de l'histoire m'appartient. Le personnage de Lorenzo Fabbri est tiré de l'univers de la série policière Allemande REX. j'ai juste modifié le nom en retirant un "b"**

 **Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

POV Oliver

Comme chaque matin depuis plus de sept mois à présent, je passe les portes automatiques du Starling Hospital, les femmes à l'accueil et les infirmières me font un petit sourire afin de me mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Je les remercie d'un signe de tête, mais la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre le sourire, serait que l'amour de ma vie se réveille enfin. Sept mois, sept longs mois que Felicity était dans le coma, sept mois que je survivais, car même si j'étais au début en colère contre elle d'avoir avancé dans sa vie, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'elle se réveille et que l'on reprenne à zéro notre histoire. J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupe Felicity quand un homme en blouse blanche en sort, c'est Lorenzo, le Docteur en charge de Felicity. Au début je l'appelais par son nom, Fabri mais il m'a dit un jour de l'appeler par son prénom, étant donné qu'il me connaissait bien, vu que son père à présent à la retraite, était le médecin de ma famille.

\- Bonjour Lorenzo !

\- Ah bonjour Oliver, tu vas bien ?

Oliver ne répondit pas et Lorenzo comprit la réponse.

\- Je venais vérifier si tout aller bien.

\- Tu me dis cela depuis sept mois et pourtant elle… Elle est toujours dans la coma.

\- Oliver, je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois être fort pour elle ! Je te l'ai dit, elle montre des signes de réveil depuis une semaine, soit patient !

\- La patience ce n'est pas mon fort, surtout quand c'est la femme de ma vie qui est sur ce lit d'hôpital !

\- Je serais dans le même état que toi si c'était ma femme. Même si elle est toujours dans le coma, dit toi qu'elle est vivante, ça aurait pu être pire !

Oliver allait répliquer quelque chose, quand une infirmière venait dans leur direction en appelant le médecin. Lorenzo saluait Oliver et suivit l'infirmière qui avait besoin de lui concernant un de ses patients.

Oliver ouvrir la porte afin d'entrer dans la chambre de Felicity où seul le bruit du monitoring mentionnant l'activité du cœur de Felicity, mettait fin au silence de mort qui régnait. Oliver s'approchait du lit dans lequel sa belle reposait avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Caressant tendrement sa joue, il prit place sur le bord du lit en là regardant peiné de ne pas avoir été là ce jour-là pour elle, d'avoir été si dure avec elle.

Flash-Back

Malgré son refus au début, Oliver avait finalement écouté Felicity qui lui avait dit qu'il fallait former une nouvelle équipe. Le fait que Thea refuse de reprendre du service, voulant une vie calme depuis la mort d'Alex et de Laurel et suite à l'avis positif de John, Oliver avait finalement décidé de suivre l'idée de Felicity.

Des mois qu'ils étaient séparés, des mois que Oliver cherchait un moyen de renouer avec la jeune femme et alors qu'un soir, il avait franchi le pas afin de l'inviter à dîner sa réponse lui avaient brisé le cœur. Une nouvelle fois, elle lui avait dit qu'il devait se laisser partit l'un, l'autre et qu'il devait avancé avant de s'excuser et de quitter le QG. Oliver quant à lui, s'était défoulé sur le mannequin, ne supportant plus qu'elle soit loin de lui. Il l'aimait comme un fou, il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé une femme et pourtant, elle le rejetait encore une fois. Donna l'avait appelé pour savoir comme il allait et s'était confié à cette femme qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Elle lui avait dit, de ne pas brusquer les choses, et que Felicity l'aimait toujours mais qu'elle avait peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Un soir comme tous les soirs, Oliver s'entraînait alors que la nouvelle équipe n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais Oliver trouvait cela étrange que Felicity ne soit pas encore là, d'habitude, elle était déjà arrivée à cette heure-ci. Arrêtant son entraînement, Oliver prit son téléphone afin de joindre la jeune femme et fut surpris de tomber immédiatement sur sa messagerie, ce qui était d'autant plus étrange. Il essaya une nouvelle fois mais pareil. Il lui fit parvenir un message mais au bout de cinq minutes, aucune réponse ne vint. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas de réunion de prévu aujourd'hui à Palmer Tech, ayant repris son poste grâce au nouveau à sa nouvelle fonction de Maire. Il prit son casque et enfourcha sa moto, direction son ancienne entreprise, inquiet d'être sans nouvelle de la jeune femme. Une fois à l'entrée, James le saluait le connaissant bien étant à la sécurité déjà du temps de son père.

\- Bonsoir James, Felicity est encore là ?

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Queen, oui, je ne l'ai pas vu partir.

\- OK, merci.

Oliver s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur appuyant nerveusement sur le dernier étage, espérant qui ne lui était rien arrivé. Une fois au dernier étage, c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il arriva rapidement devant son ancien bureau, qui était celui de Felicity et ce qu'il vit le détruisit et sentit le sol s'ouvrir pour l'entraîner dans les ténèbres.

Felicity, sa Felicity était assise sur son bureau, un homme entre ses jambes en train de l'embrasser alors que sa main se trouvait sous son chemisier. Le pire, c'est que Felicity gémissait d'aise mentionnant qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle était consentante. Lorsque l'homme quittait ses lèvres afin de dévorer son cou, les dires de Felicity, réduisait son cœur en miette.

\- Will arrête, si quelqu'un nous surprenait ?

\- Il n'y a plus personne à cette heure-ci et j'ai terriblement envie de toi.

Alors que Felicity allait lui répondre, son regard croisa celui d'Oliver. Elle repoussait Will avant de l'appeler.

\- Oliver !

Will se retrournait et vit Queen en lui lança un regard noir. Oliver se détournait de cette scène qui le faisait terriblement souffrir et quittait les lieux. Felicity descendit du bureau et courut à sa suite.

\- Oliver, attend !

Oliver ne répondit pas et continuait de marcher jusqu'à l'ascenseur quand une main attrapa la sienne.

\- Je t'en prie Oliver, attends !

Oliver se retournait et fit face à Felicity le regard sombre qui n'évoquait aucune émotion.

\- Je… Je voulais t'en parler… Je…

Oliver se défit violemment de l'étreinte de Felicity avant de lui lancer de manière froide.

\- Tu t'envoies en l'air avec qui tu veux, je m'en contrefiche, tu peux même te payer les services des meilleurs gigolos de la ville, tu as les moyens après tout.

\- Je t'en prie, ne le prends pas comme cela, tu es mon meilleur ami et…

 _Froidement_ \- Tu n'es personne pour moi et encore moins l'ancienne femme pour qui j'ai tout abandonné !

Sur ces mots qui firent souffrir Felicity, Oliver quittait Palmer Tech et rentrait au QG ayant besoin de se défouler. Voyant que la nouvelle Team était arrivée, il leur demandait de dégager de là, qu'il ne voulait voir personne ce soir. Curtis tentait de savoir ce qui se passait mais Oliver l'envoyait sur les roses en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires ! Une fois seul, Oliver en rage envoyait valser tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main avant de se défouler sur le mannequin qui ne résistait pas sous les assauts du justicier. Devant le désastre qui régnait dans le QG, Oliver mit son costume ayant besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et espérait se retrouver face à ce mystérieux archer.

Felicity de son côté avait demandé à Will d'être seule, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour digérer les mots d'Oliver. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir menti durant tout ce temps, d'autant plus que c'est un mensonge qui les avait séparés ! Elle avait bien compris ces derniers moi qu'il voulait renouer avec elle, d'autant plus qu'un soir il y a plusieurs mois, il était rentré gravement blessé et qu'elle avait clairement montré son inquiétude pour lui. Son cœur avait été à ce moment-là, plus fort que sa raison en l'embrassant sur le coin des lèvres et était resté avec lui cette nuit-là par peur que la blessure soit plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet incident et ce soir, Felicity prit la décision de revenir au QG, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle était seule et se mit devant ses ordinateurs afin de voir s'il y avait une quelconque trace de ce mystérieux archer quand le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver. Lorsque ce dernier-là vit, il lui lançait un regard noir et mauvais avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé vers la plateforme.

 _Froidement_ \- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Comme tous les soirs depuis plus de quatre ans.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

Felicity sentait qu'une dispute allait éclater, mais tout en gardant son calme, elle lui répondit.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis un membre de l'équipe et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, Curtis fait aussi bien ce boulot que toi !

\- Écoute Oliver je…

Oliver l'interrompit une nouvelle fois en criant cette fois.

\- JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ICI, TU ES RENVOYÉE.

Felicity élevait la voix à son tour.

\- TU N'ES EN AUCUN CAS MON PATRON ET TU N'AS PAS D'ORDRE À ME DONNER.

Oliver prit son arc avant de tirer une flèche à quelque centimètre de son pied.

\- La prochaine sera dans ta jambe, ALORS DÉGAGE D'ICI !

C'est en larme que Felicity quittait le QG, bousculant Curtis qui venait d'arriver.

\- Felicity mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Liasse là partir Curtis, elle n'a rien à faire ici !

Curtis regardait les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer avant de tourner la tête vers Oliver qui commençait à s'entraîner ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses deux amis si amoureux l'un de l'autre s'entre-déchiraient ainsi.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la violente dispute entre Oliver et Felicity et Curtis, se sentait mal vis-à-vis de ses deux amis. Si Felicity se jetait corps et âme dans son travail évitant le plus possible Will, Oliver de son côté devenait de plus en plus virulent avec les jeunes recrues et aux informations on évoqué que des criminels avaient été grièvement blessés par Green Arrow en personne. Personne ne reconnaissait le justicier de Star City, personne, même pas la sœur de ce dernier, Thea Queen, qui avait tenté de discuter avec son frère, mais celui-ci s'était montré froid avec elle, en lui disant qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la Team donc elle n'avait plus à s'en mêler. Sachant que Felicity ne répondait pas au téléphone ni à ses messages, elle avait pris le taureau par les cornes et avait été la voir. Elle ne fut pas surprise de là trouver en train de travailler alors qu'il était passé huit heures PM.

\- Comme d'habitude, tu travailles tard, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !

\- Thea ! ?

\- Salut !

\- Tu vas bien ?

Felicity ne répondit pas tout de suite et Thea vit la tristesse dans son regard. Elle s'approchait alors d'elle et s'assit sur le bureau.

\- Felicity, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui sait passer, mais Oliver est sur les nerfs depuis quelque temps et toi tu es triste et tu ne viens plus au QG. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous exactement ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Thea.

Felicity enregistrait son travail, éteignit son ordinateur et se levait afin de mettre sa veste.

\- Tu m'excuseras Thea mais j'ai une grosse et dure journée et j'ai besoin de me reposer.

Avant que Thea ne put dire quoi que se soit, Felicity était déjà sortie de son bureau. Elle poussait un profond soupire devant la situation qui n'allait pas s'arranger si ni l'un, ni l'autre ne faisait le premier pas pour s'excuser. Elle quittait le bureau de Felicity avant de quitter les locaux de Palmer Tech afin de rentrer chez elle et réfléchir à une solution, ce qui était loin d'être évident.

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Thea était passé voir Felicity, et aucune idée ne lui était venue. John, qui était rentré depuis quelques jours avait tenté de son côté de raisonné Oliver, mais rien à faire, ce dernier s'était mis en colère en disant qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette femme qui appartenait désormais au passé. Les nouvelles recrues souffraient du comportement exécrable d'Oliver, qui heureusement, pouvaient compter sur John Diggle pour calmer leur leader.

Ce matin, Oliver arrivait à la mairie de bonne humeur, chose qui était rare, vu que depuis presque un mois, il était en rogne. Il prit place dans son bureau afin de travailler sur un dossier qui lui portait à cœur, à savoir rendre les Glades plus vivable et moins dangereux. Ce n'est que vers neuf heures AM que Katia sa secrétaire arriva comme toujours habillé d'un décolleté plongeant et d'une jupe lui arrivant au-dessus du genou.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Queen

 _Souriant_ \- Bonjour Katia, appelle-moi Oliver s'il te plaît !

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- D'accord Oliver ! Voici le fax que vous attendiez, vous avez aujourd'hui deux rendez-vous et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Katia, ça te dirait de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

\- Avec plaisir Oliver, j'attendais cette invitation depuis longtemps.

\- Alors c'est parfait.

Le reste de la journée se passait merveilleusement bien pour Oliver et à huit heures PM, il se rendit chez Katia afin de l'emmener dîner. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle avait mis une robe rouge et instantanément le souvenir de son premier rendez-vous avec Felicity lui revint en mémoire et il sentit immédiatement son cœur se serrer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Oliver ?

\- Si… Si tout va bien !

Mais au fond de lui-même il savait que c'était faux et qu'il avait blessé Felicity en agissant comme un con avec elle. Mais ce qu'il avait vu dans son bureau ce soir-là lui rappelait sa colère.

\- Allons-y mademoiselle !

Felicity de son côté avait mis un peu de distance entre Will et elle, prétextant à chaque fois du travail en retard où qu'elle était fatiguée. Mais ce soir, le jeune homme en avait décidé autrement et était venu au loft avec un bouquet de roses rouges, l'invitant par la même occasion à dîner avec lui.

\- Écoute Will, les fleurs et l'invitation me touchent beaucoup mais… J'ai

\- Tu as beaucoup de travail, je sais ma chérie, c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois depuis des semaines, mais j'ai envie de passer une soirée avec ma petite amie.

\- Écoute Will je…

\- Felicity, tu es distante avec moi depuis que ce Queen nous a surpris ! Je sais que tu es son ex-fiancée et je sais que c'est dur d'oublié un tel amour que tu as ressenti avec lui mais… Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu veux avancer et oublier ce que tu as vécu avec lui ! _La prenant dans ses bras_ Laisse moi t'aimer, tu mérites d'être aimée.

Felicity ne sut quoi dire à ce que venait de dire Will, mais il avait raison quand il lui dit qu'elle voulait avancer pour oublier Oliver, c'est juste que depuis leur dispute, depuis ce qui lui avait dit, elle avait mal, mal de l'avoir définitivement perdu.

Elle finit par accepter l'invitation de Will et tous deux, se rendit au restaurant afin de dîner tous les deux. Felicity tentait d'être de bonne compagnie, mais le cœur n'y était pas, elle ne savait plus où elle en était depuis. À la sortie du restaurant, Will voulue la raccompagner, mais elle refusait, ayant envie de marcher seule pour réfléchir. Voyant la tête de Will, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser qui prit fin, lorsque le manque de souffle se fit sentir.

\- Je t'aime Felicity

En guise de réponse, Felicity l'embrassa de nouveau.

\- Merci pour la soirée Will. On s'appelle ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Felicity prit congé de son ami et entreprit de rentrer tranquillement seule dans la nuit. À cet instant, elle repensait à Oliver qui lui avait mainte et maintes fois répétée de ne jamais rentrer seule la nuit. Mais ce soir, elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ce n'est qu'après environ une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche quel aperçu un couple en train de s'embrasser. Elle repensait à elle et à Oliver quand il était heureux tous les deux durant ses cinq mois, mais cette vision se transforma en cauchemar, quand elle vit que le couple en question était Oliver et sa secrétaire Katia. Elle fut prise d'un malaise et fit rapidement demi-tour afin de s'éloigner de cette vision. Après avoir fait un détour, ne pouvant pas passer sur le trottoir d'en face, elle rentra enfin chez elle avant de s'effondrer en pleure sur son lit. Elle avait le cœur brisé, encore plus lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle et Arrow dans ce couloir de l'hôpital après la naissance de Sara. D'abord leur dispute et maintenant ça, elle avait le cœur en miette. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Laurel où Sara soit là !

C'est à cet instant que son portable se mit à sonner, mais elle ne répondit pas. Mais devant l'insistance de la personne, elle finit par décrocher en voyant que c'était sa mère.

 _En pleurs_ \- Maman ! ?

\- Mon bébé tu pleures ?

Felicity tentait de sécher ses larmes, mais en vain.

\- Non… C'est juste que…

\- À d'autre ma chérie, je sais bien que tu pleures, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas !

\- Co… Comment ?

\- Je suis ta mère et les mères sentent ce genre de chose ! Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe mon bébé où je saute dans le premier avion !

\- C'est… C'est Oliver…

En revoyant cette scène, Felicity éclatait en sanglot, elle avait tellement mal !

\- Bon bébé, dis-moi ce qui se passe, il est arrivé quelque chose à Oliver ! ?

Entendant sa fille pleurer, Donna poussait un profond soupire et s'en voulait de ne pas être avec elle en ce moment.

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi… Respire calment et dis moi ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis un monstre maman… Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait !

\- Ma chérie, je t'en prie calme toi et explique-moi la situation !

Il fallut au moins cinq bonnes minutes à Felicity pour se calmer et cela grâce aux paroles de sa mère. Une fois cette crise de larme disparue, Felicity prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un et même si sa mère n'avait pas été toujours présente pour elle à l'époque, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Tu sais que… Que je l'ai quitté à cause d'un mensonge.

\- Oui à cause de son fils caché, mais ma chérie, je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné depuis le temps ?

\- Oui mais… J'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau que… J'ai tenté de l'oublier. Lors de ce faux mariage, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait se laisser partir l'un, l'autre. Même si je l'aime encore je… Je voulais garder son amitié avant tout et voir si… Si je pouvais lui faire à nouveau confiance.

Felicity marquait une pause avant de poursuivre.

\- Ces cinq derniers mois, j'ai bien vu qu'il voulait recommencer quelque chose avec moi, mais j'avais peur. Et j'ai rencontré Will.

Donna criait presque dans le téléphone

\- Quoi, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! ?

\- Maman s'il te plaît, n'en crie pas ! Oui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Will est quelqu'un de charmant et de gentil et je pensais oublier Oliver.

\- Comme avec Ray, mais quand il t'a dit je t'aime tu n'as pas pu lui répondre, par ce que ton cœur appartenait déjà à Oliver !

\- Oui mais le pire c'est que je n'ai rien dit à Oliver !

\- Tu lui as menti !

\- Je ne savais pas comment lui dire maman et au début avec Will ce n'était qu'un simple flirte mais…

\- Mais tu as couché avec lui !

\- Oui ! Ce fameux soir, il m'a invité à dîner, j'ai passé une bonne soirée et… Les choses se sont faites naturellement.

\- Écoute ma chérie, je comprends que tu veuilles avancer dans la vie, après tout, tu es une très belle femme, mais ce que tu as vécu avec Oliver était si fort que j'espérais que tu renoues avec lui.

\- C'est ce que je voulais aussi, mais le fait d'avoir eu un rapport sexuel avec Will m'a mis dans une situation que je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Mais le pire c'est qu'il y a environ un mois…

En se souvenant de sa dispute avec Oliver, les larmes réapparues.

\- Ma chérie… Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

\- C'était un soir, j'étais encore à l'entreprise et Will et arrivé et… Oliver nous a surpris…

 _Criant_ \- EN TRAIN DE FAIRE L'AMOUR !

\- J'étais assise sur le bureau et Will était debout entre mes jambes en train de m'embrasser et j'ai vu le regard d'Oliver mais le pire ce sont ses propos… Oh mon Dieu maman je… Je l'ai perdu définitivement…

Felicity éclatait une nouvelle fois en sanglot alors que Donna ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa fille. Elle savait que Oliver était fou amoureux d'elle et que son trésor était amoureuse de cet homme merveilleux qu'était Oliver, alors pourquoi le destin était si cruel avec eux !

\- Ma chérie…

 _Pleurant_ \- Ce soir, Will m'a forcé à dîner avec lui et en rentrant au loft j'ai… J'ai vu Oliver dans les bras d'une femme s'embrassant… Maman, pourquoi ai-je si mal… Pourquoi aimer est-il si douloureux !

\- Ma chérie, aimer est quelque chose de merveilleux, mais peut-être aussi extrêmement douloureux. Regarde Quentin et moi, ce fut dur quand on s'est séparé, je me suis sentie abandonnée de nouveau et pourtant, c'est moi qui ai rompu avec lui. Écoute mon bébé, tu dois te reprendre, même si c'est dur, et tu dois t'expliquer avec Oliver.

 _Pleurant_ \- Je ne peux pas l'affronter maman… Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir !

\- Ma chérie, Oliver est un homme merveilleux, je l'ai vu quand vous étiez ensemble. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour toi n'a pas pu disparaître ainsi, tu dois avoir une explication avec lui.

Felicity passait une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec sa mère et finie par s'endormir épuisé par la souffrance qu'éprouvait son cœur. Le lendemain, comme c'était le week-end, Felicity le passait chez elle, dans son lit à réfléchir et à regarder les photos d'elle et d'Oliver. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir forcé la main pour revenir à Star City afin de mettre fin à la menace de Darhk. Le lundi matin arrivait bien vite, et Felicity avait pris une décision durant le week-end. Lorsqu'elle arriva à Palmer Tech, elle réunit le conseil d'administration afin de leur exposer le projet d'étendre l'entreprise sur le plan National d'abord puis international par la suite. Sans compter que son projet de la puce permettant aux personnes à mobilité réduite de retrouver l'usage de leurs jambes allait être présenté la semaine prochaine au public.

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée, la présentation de la puce avait remporté un énorme succès et la commercialisation allait pouvoir commencer. Lors de cette soirée, le fait de voir Oliver avait été douloureux et l'un comme l'autre s'étaient évités. Felicity ne se sentait encore pas prête à l'affronter et peut-être que cela n'arriverait jamais, vu que la jeune femme avait pris une autre décision, celle de quitter Star City afin de s'installer à New York, afin de développer Palmer Tech dans cette ville des États-Unis, mais pour le moment personne n'était au courant.

Ce soir-là, Felicity avait appelé Will afin qu'ils dînent ensemble, afin de lui annoncer qu'elle mettait fin à leur relation et qu'elle quittait Star City ! Le dîner se passait bien, et l'heure des révélations arrivait.

\- Je suis heureux de pouvoir dîner avec toi ce soir ma chérie, tu m'as manqué !

\- Will je… Si je t'ai invité à dîner, c'est pour te parler de quelque chose d'important !

\- Tu as l'air bien sérieuse tout à coup ?

Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Écoute, j'ai énormément apprécié ces moments avec toi mais…

\- Mais ton cœur appartient à un autre c'est ça ? Oliver Queen restera l'homme qui a conquis ton cœur !

Felicity fut surprise des dires de Will et lui répondit sincèrement.

\- Will, ce que j'ai vécu avec Oliver était très fort, mais ma décision n'a rien à voir avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je quitte Star City définitivement !

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

\- Il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux dans cette ville, notamment la mort d'une amie très chère.

\- Laurel Lance!

\- Oui, Laurel était une amie, même si c'était l'ex d'Oliver, elle était une amie chère à mes yeux. Mais il n'y a pas que cela, cette ville à vue naître mon amour pour Oliver et maintenant que lui et moi, c'est définitivement terminé, le croiser serait trop douloureux!

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, c'est à cause d'Oliver Queen.

\- Oui et non. Non parce que j'ai envie que Palmer Tech deviennent une multinationale et pour cela, je dois bouger d'ici afin de développer l'héritage de Ray m'a confié.

\- Je vois et nous ?

\- Je suis désolé Will.

\- C'était un dîner d'adieu si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une femme qui t'aimera, car tu mérites d'être aimé, tu es un homme génial !

\- Toi aussi. _Souriant_ Pouvons nous rester amis ?

\- J'en serais ravie !

Une violente explosion retentit, des cris se firent entendent, le feu se déclenchait à plusieurs endroits, la seule chose que vit Felicity fut des flammes et des gens courir partout en hurlant, puis les ténèbres l'envahit.

À la mairie, Oliver était dans son bureau en compagnie de Katia. À cette heure-ci, ils étaient seuls, les autres employés étaient déjà partis. Elle était restée avec lui afin d'attendre qu'il finisse de traiter un dossier urgent qui devait être envoyé ce soir par fax, chose que Katia fit. Ayant tous deux terminés, assit sur son fauteuil, Katia était assise à califourchon sur lui et ils s'embrassaient, alors que les mains de Katia ouvraient la chemise d'Oliver caressant le torse du jeune homme.

\- As-tu déjà pris une femme dans les locaux de ton ancienne entreprise ?

\- Non, mais il faut bien un début à tout !

Oliver se levait rapidement et fit asseoir Katia sur son bureau avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres tout en laissant ses mains défaire les boutons de son chemisier. Il était excité en sentant les mains de Katia à l'intérieur de son pantalon caressant son sexe à travers son boxer. Alors qu'il allait retirer le chemisier de sa secrétaire, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il l'ignorait laissant ses lèvres embrassaient le cou de sa partenaire avant de pousser un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Katia sur son sexe. Son portable sonnait à nouveau, mais il l'ignorait une nouvelle fois, mais au bout de cinq sonneries, en ayant marre d'être dérangé par ce dernier, Oliver le prit et vit qu'il s'agissait de Quentin. Il allait l'éteindre, quand Quentin l'appelait à nouveau. Trouvant cela étrange qu'il insiste ainsi, il finit par décrocher malgré le soupir mécontentent de Katie.

\- Oui Queen !

\- Oliver, écoute-moi attentivement et surtout garde ton calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Un ami qui est toujours dans la police vient de m'appeler. Il y a eu une explosion et…

N'ayant pas envie de jouer les justiciers ce soir, Oliver l'interrompit.

\- Quentin, je suis occupé là et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oliver laisse, moi, finir ! Il y a eu une explosion dans un restaurant qui a causé la mort de nombreuses personnes. Parmi les victimes se trouvait Felicity !

Oliver sentit immédiatement son cœur rater un battement ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Elle dînait avec quelqu'un qui est mort sur le coup. Mais selon mon ami, elle a été transférée à l'hôpital dans un état critique.

Oliver raccrochait immédiatement avant de se rhabiller et de sortir du bureau, alors que Katia l'appelait. Arrivez à l'hôpital après avoir roulé comme un fou, il se ruait à l'accueil.

\- Où se trouve Felicity Smoak !

La femme d'un certain âge pianotait sur son ordinateur en recherchant le nom de la jeune femme. Oliver trouvait le temps long et sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle quand une voix se matérialisait.

\- Oliver !

\- Quentin ! ?

\- Suis moi, je sais où elle est !

Sans même remercier la femme, Oliver suivit Quentin dans les couloirs de l'hôpital une boule au ventre.

\- Est-ce que tu sais si…

\- Quand je suis arrivé, mon ami m'a dit qu'elle était vivante quand il l'avait transporté à l'hôpital, je n'en sais pas plus.

Quentin s'arrêtait dans un couloir où quelque mètre plus loin se trouver une double porte avec au dessus une lumière rouge mentionnant une opération en cours. Pour Oliver, le cauchemar recommençait et il se revoyait plusieurs mois auparavant après sa demande en mariage.

De longues heures passaient, qu'ils n'aient aucune nouvelle de l'état de Felicity. Entre-temps, Thea et John qui avaient été prévenus par Quentin, étaient venus aussi vite que possible afin de soutenir Oliver. Sachant que plus le temps passé, plus le risque était grand, Oliver commençait à culpabiliser de s'être montré aussi froid avec la jeune femme qu'il aimait toujours. Après une heure d'attente supplémentaire, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un homme ayant à peu près l'âge d'Oliver ayant le visage grave.

\- Vous êtes des proches de Mademoiselle Smoak ?

\- Je suis Oliver Queen, je suis son petit ami !

Quentin, Thea et John regardaient Oliver surprit de ses dires, mais ne le contredit pas.

\- Monsieur Queen, je suis Lorenzo Fabri, c'est moi qui ai pris en charge votre petite amie.

\- Comment va-t-elle Docteur ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir Monsieur Queen, l'état de votre petite amie est critique !

Oliver sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il risquait de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Nous avons fait tout ce qui était entre notre pouvoir, mais elle a fait un second arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération.

\- Un second ?

Le Docteur Fabri répondit à John.

\- Oui, elle en a fait un premier lors de son transport à l'hôpital.

Il regardait Oliver avec un air grave sur le visage

\- Nous avons eu du mal à faire repartir son cœur qui est très fragile, elle ne survivra pas à un troisième.

\- Mais pour l'instant elle…

Ce fut Thea qui posait la question, étant donné que Oliver s'était laissé aller contre le mur.

\- Elle est dans le coma, je suis désolé !

Oliver fermait les yeux et laissait ses larmes coulait le long de ses joues. Il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, surtout après les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites. Pour le moment, il avait envie d'une seule chose !

\- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

\- Elle est aux soins intensifs, une seule personne pourra la voir !

\- Vas-y Oliver, tu nous tiendras au courant.

Oliver les remerciait d'un geste de la tête et suivit le Docteur Fabri jusqu'à l'unité des soins intensifs. Arrivé derrière une vitre, Oliver vit son amour branché, un énorme bandage autour de la tête et un tuyau l'aidant à respirer.

\- Est-ce que je peux ?

\- Je suis désolé, c'est impossible !

\- Je vous en prie Docteur, je veux qu'elle sache que je suis là, on s'est disputé et je…

Voyant la tête d'Oliver, le Docteur Fabri acquiesça.

\- OK, mais à condition que vous portiez une tenue réglementaire !

Portant la tenue en question, Oliver entrait dans la salle où reposer Felicity ; L'équipe d'infirmière le regardait tristement puis, après avoir vérifié que tout aller bien laissait un peu d'intimité au jeune homme. Oliver s'approchait d'elle et malgré le port du masque, l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Mon amour c'est moi… Je… Lance m'a dit que… _Poussant un profond soupire_ Je suis venu dès que j'ai su, je…

Oliver ne put dire quoi que se soit de plus, son chagrin prit le dessus. Il pleurait silencieusement tout en serrant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

\- Ma chérie… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie… Ne laisse pas… Ne m'abandonne pas… On a traversé tellement de choses tous les deux… Je… Je t'en prie… Pardonne-moi… J'ai perdu les pédales…

Oliver laissait le chagrin l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Même si c'était compliqué, il restait auprès de sa bien aimée durant les quarante-huit heures décisives, ne voulant pas l'abandonner. Thea avait expliqué à son adjoint ce qui se passait, ce dernier avait compris, étant lui-même marié depuis presque trente ans et père de famille. Elle avait également prévenu Donna à la demande d'Oliver, car si Felicity décédée, sa mère devait le savoir. En apprenant que sa fille était dans le coma, Donna avait sauté dans le premier avion pour venir à Star City.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, Felicity était toujours dans le coma, mais son état s'était un peu amélioré, si bien qu'elle avait quitté les soins intensifs pour être transféré dans une chambre. Oliver avait demandé qu'elle soit dans la chambre la plus spacieuse qui soit, mentionnant qu'elle était CEO de Palmer Tech. Le cœur lourd, Oliver avait repris son travail à la Mairie ne pouvant pas être absent indéfiniment, mais Felicity n'était jamais seule. S'il venait la voir le matin, le midi, le soir, restant parfois même la nuit auprès d'elle, à tour de rôle, Donna, Thea, John, Lyla et même Quentin passait du temps avec la jeune femme afin de lui transmettre un peu de force.

Quand Oliver était retourné à la Mairie, la première chose qu'il avait faite c'était de rompre avec Katia qui folle de rage l'avait giflé en lui crachant un…

\- Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte à tes yeux !

Oliver lui avait répondu calmement.

\- Oui, il n'y a qu'elle et il n'y aura toujours qu'elle. Je pensais pouvoir l'oublié mais c'est impossible, elle est toute ma vie !

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Oliver avait sa lettre de démission sur son bureau. Il ne cherchait même pas à la retenir, il avait encore été un salop faisant souffrir deux femmes. Maintenant Oliver n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que Felicity sorte de son coma et qu'elle lui accorde une ultime chance.

Flash-Back

Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis et Felicity était toujours dans le coma. Sans précieuse IT Girl, Oliver avait endossé que peut de fois son costume de Green Arrow, laissant la nouvelle Team se charger de rendre la ville meilleure le soir, avec comme leader John Diggle qui avait repris son masque de Spartan et Roy qui était revenu vivre à Star City et qui avait repris le masque de Speedy. Thea quant à elle, aider Oliver à la Mairie comme secrétaire, même si au début ce poste ne lui plaisait pas, comme Felicity au début avait pensé Oliver. Donna avait repris sa relation avec Quentin, qui avait su la soutenir durant cette période difficile. Oliver, quant à lui, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sept mois que l'amour de sa vie était dans le coma, sept mois qu'il vivait dans la peur d'arriver un jour et d'apprendre que l'élue de son cœur était décédée. Même si son cœur était fragile au début, au fils des semaines et des mois, le risque d'arrêt cardiaque était devenu plus faible.

Ce matin, comme tous les matins depuis sept mois, après avoir embrassé Felicity sur les lèvres, il lui parlait de sa journée de la veille, de son travail à la Mairie de la nouvelle Team, sans oublié le principal !

\- Tu me manques tu sais ! Sept mois que j'espère te voir ouvrir les yeux, sept mois que j'ai peur d'apprendre un jour que…

Oliver ne put poursuivre, sentant les larmes refaire surfaces. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas émotif pleurait souvent. Assit sur le lit, il serrait la main de Felicity dans la sienne, espérant qu'un miracle ce produise, mais jusqu'à présent, le miracle qu'il attendait, ne s'était pas produit.

\- Mon amour… S'il-te-plaît… Reviens-moi… Je t'aime

Oliver sentit comme une pression dans sa main et il ouvrit les yeux afin de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

\- Felicity…

Il sentit une autre pression sur sa main. Il regardait alors le visage de sa belle endormie et vit ses paupières bouger. Il se sentit revivre instantanément.

\- Ma chérie… Ouvre les yeux !

Sa demande fut couronnée de succès, quand il vit Felicity ouvrir les yeux. D'abord aveuglée par la lumière, Felicity clignait des yeux et tenter de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Oliver lit alors la panique dans ce regard qu'il espérait tant revoir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien… Tout va bien !

Il l'embrassa tendrement le front après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette. Une infirmière arriva peu de temps après et en voyant la jeune femme réveillée ressortie rapidement afin d'aller chercher le Docteur Fabri, qui arriva dans la chambre peu de temps après.

\- Ah ma patente préférée s'est réveillée ! Tu vois Oliver, je te l'avais dit ! _S'approchant du lit_ Mademoiselle Smoak, je suis le Docteur Lorenzo Fabri comment vous sentez-vous ?

Felicity fit un faible signe de la main montrant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes restée sept mois dans le coma, c'est normal, votre voix va revenir.

Il sortit un instant afin de demander à une aide-soignante une carafe d'eau et un verre avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Oliver, je vais te demander de sortir, le temps que j'ausculte ta petite amie.

Bien qu'il voulait rester auprès d'elle, Oliver penchait son visage vers celui de Felicity avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu es entre de bonnes mains, Lorenzo est un ami. Je serais dehors si tu as besoin de moi, je vais rassurer tout le monde.

Felicity serrait sa main dans la sienne comme pour le remercier et le suivit du regard. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, l'aide-soignante vint déposer la carafe d'eau et le verre. Lorenzo en servit un verre et aidait la jeune femme à se relever afin de boire un peu d'eau.

Oliver quant à lui, prévint d'abord Donna que Felicity était sortie du coma avant de prévenir John et Thea. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Lorenzo sortit de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment va-t-elle Lorenzo ?

\- Elle va très bien. Elle a encore un peu de mal à parler, mais c'est l'affaire de quelques heures. Elle te demande.

Oliver remerciait son ami avant de rentrer dans la chambre.

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur !

\- Pardon.

Oliver s'approchait d'elle et allait s'asseoir sur le fauteuil quand la voix de Felicity l'arrêta.

\- Viens près de moi !

Le sourire aux lèvres, Oliver s'installait sur le rebord du lit mais restait silencieux.

\- Merci d'être resté près de moi ; C'est le Docteur Fabri qui me l'a dit !

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner alors que… Alors que tu risquais de mourir !

Felicity baissait la tête avant de dire le cœur serrait.

\- Ta petite amie n'a pas dû…

Oliver l'interrompait en prenant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

\- J'ai rompu avec elle quarante-huit heures après ton accident ! Je ne pouvais pas… Être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Et je ne le voulais pas !

Felicity ne relevait pas, émue par ce que Oliver venait de lui dire et encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que Will était mort sur le coup. Elle allait demander quelque chose à Oliver quand des coups se firent entendre.

\- Je crois que c'est Donna ! Oui entré !

Pas manqué, c'était Donna qui malgré ces talons hauts entrait dans la chambre en ce ruant vers sa fille.

\- Mon Dieu, mon bébé, tu vas bien ? Tu es enfin réveillée !

Oliver sourit allait se lever, quand la main de Felicity l'arrêta.

\- Je reviens, je vais juste passer un coup de fil à mon adjoint pour lui dire que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui.

Il se penchait et lui fit un baiser sur le front, laissant la mère et la fille seule.

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir salué sa mère accompagnée de Quentin, John, Lyla et Thea, Felicity se retrouvait seule avec Oliver qui s'assit comme à son habitude sur le bord du lit.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller moi aussi, les infirmières et aides-soignantes vont encore me dire que les heures de visites sont terminées depuis longtemps !

\- Et tu vas encore leur faire du charme en leur disant, s'il vous plaît encore dix minutes !

Les deux jeunes gens éclairaient de rire. Une aide-soignante qui passait justement avant la porte eut le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'entendre des éclats de rire dans cette chambre. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Oliver, elle poursuivit son chemin, sans les déranger.

\- Merci d'avoir été présent durant ces sept mois Oliver.

\- Ne me remercie pas Felicity, je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, pas après le salop que j'ai été !

\- Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, j'aurais dû te dire que je sortais avec quelqu'un depuis quelque temps.

\- Et moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette manière. Quand Quentin m'a appelé ce soir-là et quand Lorenzo m'a dit que ton état était critique, j'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, je revivais le cauchemar lors de cette soirée quand je t'ai demandé en mariage !

À ce qu'il venait de dire, Felicity se sentit gênée et Oliver le remarqua.

\- Excuse-moi je…

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

Le silence s'installait entre eux les deux anciens fiancés et au bout de cinq minutes, Oliver décidait de prendre congé, mais la voix de la Felicity l'arrêta.

\- Je t'aime toujours tu sais !

\- Moi aussi ! Quoi qui se passe à l'avenir pour nous deux tu… Tu es et tu resteras à jamais l'amour de ma vie.

Le silence s'installait de nouveau et une fois encore, Felicity y mit fin.

\- Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si compliqué nous deux ? Alors qu'après vaincu Ra's… Durant ces cinq mois nous… Nous avions été heureux ?

\- Parce que nous sommes revenus ici et parce qu'une fois encore, j'ai eu peur et que je t'ai menti à toi, l'unique femme de ma vie.

\- Nous sommes deux idiots n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, deux idiots qui se sont trouvés l'un dans l'autre et qui pourtant ne savent pas communiquer au moindre problème !

\- Alors quelle est la solution ?

\- De se laisser une dernière chance d'être heureux.

\- Plus de mensonge, plus de secrets ?

\- Non, juste de l'amour et de la communication !

\- C'est tentant, très tentant !

\- Et si tu le souhaites, on peut même garder notre relation secrète quelque temps.

\- Hum, et je trouve que cela est une excellente idée Monsieur le Maire !

Se penchant vers ses lèvres.

\- Je suis ravie que cette idée vous plaise Madame la Présidente !

Ce fut Felicity qui comblait la distance entre leurs lèvres, embrassant tendrement Oliver. C'est tendrement enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre que Lorenzo découvrir le couple lors de son passage dans la chambre de sa patiente à six heures AM. Le sourire aux lèvres, il vérifiait si tout allait bien avant de sortir à pas de velours en mentionnant à son personnel de ne pas déranger la patiente de la chambre 248.

Épilogue

Aujourd'hui, à la une du Star City News, on pouvait lire en première page "Mariage entre le Maire de Star City, Oliver Queen et la CEO de la multinationale Palmer Tech, Felicity Smoak."

En effet, après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Oliver et Felicity avait recommencé à sortir ensemble, mais avait gardé leur relation discrète pendant une année. Seul leur proche était au courant de leur relation et l'un d'eux l'avait découvert par hasard !

Flash-Back

Felicity était sortie depuis deux mois de l'hôpital et elle était d'humeur joyeuse. Elle avait quitté plus tôt afin de faire une surprise à son homme qui était déjà au QG.

\- Salut toi !

\- Bonsoir mon amour, tu vas bien ?

\- Mieux depuis que je suis dans tes bras, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui !

\- Toi aussi !

Oliver l'embrassait alors fougueusement et laissait ses mains se faufiler sous le chemisier de la jeune femme caressant sa peau nue la faisant soupirer d'aise. Oliver avait mis fin au baiser en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille en lui murmurant d'une voix suave.

\- On a combien de temps avant l'arrivée des autres ?

\- Hum, je dirais une heure environ.

\- C'est largement suffisant!

Oliver avait pris alors sa fiancée dans ses bras et l'avait allongé sur le tapis d'entraînement. Le couple s'était alors rapidement retrouvé nu et après de court préliminaire, Oliver était venue en elle. C'est à ce moment précis que John arrivait, avant devenir rouge comme une tomate de voir le couple en pleine action, s'excusait avant de remonter rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Gêné de la situation, le couple éclatait de rire quelque seconde plus tard, de voir John s'enfuir comme une vierge effarouchée, avant de reprendre où ils en étaient !

Flash-Back

Et aujourd'hui, Felicity était sur le point de devenir la nouvelle Madame Queen. En plus de leurs amis de Star City, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco et Walter avaient été invités au mariage, de même que Ray accompagné de sa fiancée Kendra, Sara et Nyssa étaient aussi conviés. C'est devant un tonnerre d'applaudissement que Oliver et Felicity échangèrent leur premier baiser en tant que Mari et Femme.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS qui arrive plus tôt que prévue. Il était prévu en milieu de semaine, mais j'ai commencé à l'écrire hier dans l'après-midi et je l'ai fini il y a environ une heure. Reviews Please ^_^**

 **Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis la révélation de Stephen comme quoi le petit ami de Felicity mourrait dans l'épisode 04. Mais l'idée de base que j'ai eue s'est modifiée avec le temps, étant donné que Felicity ne devait pas être blessé à la base, mais appelé Oliver qu'un archer venait de tuer son petit ami et qu'elle avait peur. Ce dernier devait venir la sauver et la consoler.**

 **Moi qui n'avais plus trop l'envie d'écrire, j'ai un max d'idée en ce moment. Comme quoi une simple photo peut faire des étincelles ^^**

 **Je ne sais pas si c'est une rumeur, mais il semblerait que le couple Olicity revient dans l'épisode 5.06, après tout, le 5.05 est censé être consacré au Olicity, et on aurait un mariage dans le 5.11 (Tweet de Stephen Amell lui-même mais introuvable depuis).**

 **Bref info où intox ? Difficile à dire surtout que Wendy Mericle a évoqué qu'il n'y aurait pas de Olicity dans la S5, mais il semblerait que ce serait au début de la saison selon certains fans, donc difficile de savoir ce qui est vrai et faux ! Mais j'espère vraiment le retour du couple dans la série, sinon, je crains que ce soit la fin de la série.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
